Le passé ne meurt jamais complètement pour l'homme
by totallyGSR
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! GSR ! CHAPITRE 7 ENFIN EN LIGNE !
1. Introduction

**Hi everybody (Je voulais me la faire à l'américaine xD) ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ah ah ah ah ! (Pardonnez moi ce petit égarement mais il est minuit passé). **

**Plus sérieusement, me revoilà avec - je pense - une longue fiction, celà dépendra de mon imagination et si j'ai envie d'écrire.**

**Pour informations :**

**- Rien ne m'appartient, seule l'histoire sort de mon petit cerveau !!!**

**- Le titre vous dira sûrement quelque chose puisqu'elle a été posté sur certains forums MAIS je l'ai totalement ré-écrite ! Et oui je bloquais, et donc je refais tout ! Certaines choses seront sauvegardées, de nouvelles péripéties vont arrivées !!**

**Et enfin, ma Maureenoùù je te dédies cette fic. Je sais que tu tenais vraiment à ce que je la termine, alors je vais essayer de le faire.**

**Voilà, donc en premier je vous met un petit chapitre d'introduction qui vous permettra de situer un peu la fic. Je posterais tous les mardi soirs, sauf si mon imagination me joue des tours.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**X0X0**

**TotallyGSR**

* * *

**Le passé ne meurt jamais complètement pour l'homme**

_Petit chapitre d'introduction_

Sept ans après avoir quitté le laboratoire de Vegas, Grissom mène une petite vie de famille tranquille. Après avoir vécu quelques mois au Costa Rica avec son épouse, ils décidèrent de rentrer en Amérique pour fonder une famille. Leur famille.

Grissom et Sara se sont mariés en rentrant à Vegas, avec leur famille et amis. Ils ont deux enfants, Lola âgée de six ans et Timéo (surnommé Timé) âgé de trois ans. Toute la petite famille s'est installée dans une bourgade en retrait de Vegas et mène des jours heureux. La petite Lola fait ses premiers jours en école élémentaire quand à Timéo il découvre les joies de la classe maternelle. Grissom est devenu professeur en Faculté, ce qui le fait beaucoup voyager, et consultant sur certaines enquêtes auprès de son ancienne équipe. Quand à Sara, elle a trouvé un travail dans un laboratoire de recherche avec des horaires flexibles qui lui permettent de s'occuper de sa famille.

Après des années mouvementées, la roue avait tournée. Depuis sept ans ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie tous ensemble. Sara s'était reconstruite auprès de l'homme de sa vie, et Grissom était devenu plus ouvert.

La vie leur paraissait belle, heureuse.

Mais malgré le proverbe « la vie est un long fleuve tranquille », ils vont découvrir que le bonheur n'était que de courte durée.

* * *

**A mardi prochain =)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Happy Birthday Sara

**Et voilà le premier chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) !!**

**Pas trop de changements effectués dans celui-ci !**

**A mardi prochain**

**X0X0**

**TotallyGSR**

* * *

_Chapitre I : Happy Birthday Sara !_

**Le 14 Novembre **

Sara se réveilla doucement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se retourna et toucha la place vide à ses côtés. Elle émit un souffle d'incompréhension. Déçue de ne pas trouver son mari, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut trois silhouettes debout devant son lit.

-"Bon anniversaire maman !" S'écrièrent les trois personnes.

Sara : "Mes chéris. Merci beaucoup." Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Lola : "Avec papa et Timéo on t'as préparé le petit déjeuner."

Elle s'avança vers sa mère et lui posa un plateau sur les genoux. Il y avait un jus d'orange, une tasse de café, des pancakes à la myrtille et une rose rouge.

Sara : "Merci, c'est gentil."

Lola : "M'man, on a des cadeaux aussi."

Timéo fut le premier à s'avancer pour offrir son petit paquet. Il sauta sur le lit. Sara posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et accueillit son fils dans ses bras. Elle prit le paquet et le déballa.

Sara : "Oh, ton empreinte de main. Merci p'tit homme c'est gentil."

Sara prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentit des larmes arriver mais refusa de les laisser couler.

Lola : "Tiens m'man, c'est le mien."

Lola prit la place de Timéo, sur les genoux de sa mère et lui tendit son paquet aussi.

Sara : "Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?"

Lola : "Bah ouvre !"

Sara : "Un jolie bracelet de perles. Il est magnifique ma puce. Merci beaucoup."

Lola : "Je l'ai fait toute seule. Par contre c'est papa qui a choisit les couleurs."

Grissom : "Lola, je t'avais dit de garder le secret."

Sara et Grissom échangèrent un sourire. Puis il s'avança auprès de sa femme pour lui tendre, lui aussi, deux paquets.

Grissom : "Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie."

Sara prit les paquets dans ses mains et les ouvris sans attendre.

Sara : "Mon cœur, ils sont magnifiques. Il ne fallait pas m'offrir un collier et un bracelet. T'es fou."

Grissom : "Fou de toi, ça oui !"

Sara se redressa et embrassa Grissom. Il répondit à son baiser et l'approfondit, oubliant la présence de leurs deux petits monstres.

Lola : "Beurk, il y a des enfants ici. Vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs."

Grissom et Sara mirent fin au baiser et éclatèrent de rire. Grissom se retourna vers sa fille.

Grissom : "C'est vrai ! On est dimanche, il est 9h30, je crois qu'il y a des dessins animés. Alors allez dans le salon !"

Lola savait que son père rigolait, il n'avait pas prit le ton indiquant qu'il était en colère. Elle attrapa son petit frère par la main et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé et regardèrent les dessins animés.

Grissom : "Ah ces deux là ! Ce sont bien tes enfants ma chérie."

Sara : "Je te signale que je ne les ai pas fait seule mon cœur."

Grissom : "Alors que veux-tu faire pour tes 40 ans ma puce ?"

Sara : "Je ne sais pas. Tu pensais m'emmener où ?"

Grissom : "A l'autre bout du monde juste tous les deux." Plaisanta t-il. "Non. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant sympathique puis qu'on pourrait se balader dans le parc avec Hank et ensuite aller au zoo. Qu'en dis tu ?"

Sara : "Du moment que je suis avec vous trois, tout me va."

Grissom : "Alors vas vite te préparer !"

Grissom embrassa amoureusement sa femme et sortit de la chambre. Il rejoignit ses enfants et s'installa sur le canapé avec eux pour regarder les aventures de Mickey. Il aimait partager son temps avec ses deux bouts de choux.

Sara les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se rendirent à un restaurant sympathique. Ils pouvaient y manger de bons plats, mais aussi des frites pour les enfants. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver en famille, ce qui était rare. Ils dînèrent dans la joie, Lola racontant ses exploits scolaires. Timéo restait discret.

En effet, si Sara et Grissom se posaient la question de savoir comment ils avaient fait pour avoir un phénomène comme Lola, elle ne se posait pas pour Timéo.

Bien sûr, ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle était leur fille, d'ailleurs elle avait les yeux bleus de Grissom et les cheveux de Sara. Mais niveau caractère, elle ne leur ressemblait pas du tout. Elle était sociable, n'aimait pas l'école, elle n'était pas têtue et par dessus tout avait une joie vivre infinie.

Timéo était tout le contraire. Il avait les yeux chocolat de sa mère et ses cheveux bouclaient légèrement comme ceux de son père. Il était très réservé, excellé à la maternelle, mais il vivait dans son petit monde. Il n'avait pas de copains, et avait une soif d'apprendre irrassasiable. La seule personne avec qui il aimait parler (en signant) était sa grand mère Mary.

Une fois le repas finit, ils prirent la direction du parc. Sara et Grissom marchaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lola courait avec Hank et s'amusait à lui lancer des bouts de bois. Quand à Timéo, il restait à côté de ses parents, son doudou contre son cœur et son pouce dans la bouche.

Grissom : "Timéo, va rejoindre Lola."

Pour seule réponse, le petit garçon fit non de la tête. Il voulait rester là, avec ses parents.

Sara : "Tu sais Gil, je m'inquiète pour Timé, il est toujours aussi réservé qu'avant."

Grissom : "Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, laisse lui un peu de temps pour s'habituer."

Au bout d'une heure ils se rendirent au zoo. Ils passèrent en premier devant l'enclos des singes, les animaux préférés de Timéo. Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent devant celui des loups et des lions. Ils continuèrent la visite par les éléphants et les girafes, ils assistèrent au spectacle des otaries et des loutres. A la fin de la visite ils passèrent par la boutique souvenir, où bien sûr ils durent acheter une peluche à leurs enfants.

Grissom : "Il est 18h, on devrait rentrer. Les invités arrivent pour 19h30." Dit-il aux enfants.

Sara : "Les invités ?"

Grissom : "Oui, tous nos amis seront là. Tu ne croyais quand même pas passer la fin de la journée à quatre ? Ce sont tes 40 ans Sara, il faut faire une grande fête."

Sara : "Mais, Gil, je n'ai rien de prêt."

Grissom : "J'ai commandé au traiteur. Il livre à 18h30."

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux. Pendant que Grissom réceptionnait les plats, Sara habillait Lola et Timéo.

Lola : "Maman, je veux mettre ma belle robe rose s'il te plait."

Sara : "D'abord on ne dit pas je veux, mais je voudrais. Et pourquoi tu veux mettre ta belle robe ?"

Lola : "Ben tu sais il va y avoir Josh et ..."

Sara : "Oh je vois !"

Sara rigola à la remarque de sa fille, et alla chercher dans l'armoire la petite robe rose.

Lola : "Dis maman, Josh, c'est pas vraiment mon cousin ? Pas comme Matthew et Lily ?"

Sara : "Non, Matthew et Lily sont les enfants de Carry la sœur de papa. Joshua est le fils de Sylvana qui est juste une amie."

Lola : "Alors pourquoi on l'appelle tata aussi ?"

Sara : "C'est plus facile. Dis moi tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Joshua toi ?"

Lola : "C'est quoi amoureuse ?"

Sara : "C'est quand tu penses toujours à la même personne. Quand tu le vois tu as des papillons dans le ventre et tu es heureuse."

Lola : "Ah, je crois alors peut-être un petit peu. Toi t'es amoureuse de papa ?"

Sara : "Oui, depuis plus de 18 ans ma chérie."

Lola : "Tout ça ? Et tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?"

Sara : "Quand tu aimes vraiment une personne, c'est pour la vie ma puce. C'est bon tu es prête. Tu es ravissante ma chérie, je suis sûre que Joshua te diras la même chose. Tu me ramène Timé s'il te plait."

Sara : "Te voilà p'tit homme, alors comment tu veux t'habiller toi ?"

Sara : "Timé je te parles mon cœur !"

Sara attrapa son fils et le fixa. Son regard se faisait inquiet, il se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'attrapait de cette manière.

Sara : "Timéo, tu m'entends ?"

Timéo : "Oui, maman. Tu me parlais ?"

Sara : "Tu veux t'habiller comment mon coeur ?"

Timéo : "Comme tu veux."

Une fois que Sara eu finit d'habiller le petit Timéo, elle prit place à la salle de bain. Elle enfila une belle robe noire, fendue au niveau de la cuisse droite, légèrement décolletée et ouverte dans le dos.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit son mari à la cuisine.

Sara : "Alors les plats son appétissants ?"

Grissom : "Chérie…tu es...splendide !"

Sara : "Merci mon amour."

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Grissom la prit dans ses bras, il souriait et avait plaisir à la regarder.

Sara : "Gil, je m'inquiète pour Timé, tout à l'heure je lui parlais et il ne me répondais pas. J'ai peur mon chéri."

Grissom : "Ne t'inquiètes pas Sara. On va attendre encore une semaine et si ça ne va pas on prendra rendez-vous à la clinique."

Sara :"D'accord. Au fait, ta fille est amoureuse."

Grissom : "De qui ?"

Sara : "A ton avis ? Elle m'a demandé s'il était son cousin comme Matthew et Lily."

Grissom : "Oh, je vois alors. C'est Joshua c'est ça ?"

Sara : "Oui, faudrait en parler à Sylvana. Elle m'a aussi posé pas mal de questions sur l'amour."

Grissom : "Hm, et tu as répondu quoi ?"

Sara : "T'aurais dis quoi toi ?"

Grissom : "Heu ..."

Grissom fut sauvé par la sonnette qui résonna dans la maison. Lola sortit de sa chambre et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée.


	3. Chapter 2 : Happy Birthday Sara 2

**Hello guys ! Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine !! Un grand merci nanou car c'est grâce à elle que je poste, on ne fait pas attendre une future maman !! t puis déjà qu'en temps normal elle est chiante mais là pfiou !! xD Mais non je rigole mon petit ogre adoré mangeur de bonbons ;)**

**A la semane prochaine**

**X0X0**

**TotallyGSR**

* * *

_Chapitre II : Happy birthday Sara (deuxième partie)_

**Le 14 Novembre au soir.**

Lola : "M'man, p'pa, c'est tonton Greg et tonton Nick !"

Sara :"Greggo, Nicky, vous allez bien ?"

Greg et Nick : "Joyeux anniversaire Sara ! Oui nous sa va et toi ? Tu prends quand même un sacré coup de vieux."

Grissom : "Nick, Greg, merci de la mettre de bonne humeur pour la soirée."

Nick et Greg sourirent à la remarque de Grissom. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils discutaient en attendant les autres. Quelques minutes après la sonnette retentit. Ce fut Sara qui alla ouvrir la porte.

- "Joyeux anniversaire Sara !"

Sara : "Merci Catherine et Lindsay. Alors comment se passe Harvard la miss ?"

Lindsay : "Très bien. Je suis quatrième de ma promo pour l'instant. Je veux être avocate."

Sara les dirigea vers le salon où étaient déjà les trois hommes. Elle eu à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Sara : "Vous êtes obligé d'arriver au compte goutte ce n'est pas possible."

Elle rigola et se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

-"Joyeux anniversaire ma grande !"

Sara : "Merci Jim je suis heureuse de te voir ici."

-"Et nous tu n'es pas heureuse ? Bon anniversaire."

Sara : "Sylvana et Joshua je ne vous avais pas vu. Allez vous installer dans le salon, je prends vos vestes. Josh, Lola t'attends dans sa chambre mon grand."

Ils défirent leurs blousons et les tendirent à Sara. Elle les plaça dans le dressing et se dirigea dans le salon.

Sara : "Gil, il y a encore du monde qui doit arriver ?"

Grissom : "Oui, encore six personnes."

Sara : "Six personnes ?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse que la sonnette résonna encore une fois dans toute la maison. Sara se résigna encore une fois à aller ouvrir la porte.

Sara : "Carry, Frank Vous avez fait le déplacement ?"

Carry : "Bon anniversaire Sara. Bah oui, ce sont tes 40 ans tout de même. Les enfants qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?"

Matthew et Lily : "Bon anniversaire tata !"

Sara se pencha et les prit dans ses bras. Elle les embrassa tous les deux.

Sara : "Mes petits cœurs, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tonton est dans le salon allez-y."

Matthew et Lily se mirent à courir en direction du salon. Effectivement cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Sara : "Allez dans le salon, Mary n'est pas venue avec vous ?"

Carry : "Non, tu sais maman ne veut plus se déplacer. Je nous voyait mal la forcer à faire 800 km mais elle compte sur vous pour vous voir à Noël."

Sara n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte quand elle vit une silhouette. C'était un homme âgé d'une petite cinquantaine. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Elle sorti dehors et lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant. Grissom les avait rejoins.

Grissom : "Merci d'être venu du Canada William, c'est très gentil à toi."

William : "De rien. Merci à toi Gil de m'avoir fait venir."

Sara : "Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?" Demanda t-elle étonnée.

William : "Tu ne lui as rien dit à ce que je vois. Gil m'a contacté il y a un mois pour m'inviter à ton anniversaire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais venir mais je n'osais pas. Tu comprends la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était...à..."

Sara : "A l'enterrement de maman."

William : "Sara, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Voici Luna. Elle a eu trois ans le mois dernier. Je l'ai adopté il y a quelques mois, sa maman était une très bonne amie."

Sara s'agenouilla face à la petite fille.

Sara : "Bonjour Luna, je m'appelle Sara. Et lui c'est mon mari Gil."

William : "Sara, elle ne parle pas. Enfin ne parle plus. Elle utilise le langage des signes."

Sara (signant) : "Bonjour Luna. Je m'appelle Sara, et je te présente mon mari Gil. Il y a un petit garçon de ton âge à la maison, il s'appelle Timéo. Tu pourras communiquer avec lui car il connait la langue des signes."

William : "Sara tu sais signer ?"

Sara : "Tout le monde sais signer à la maison, enfin moi je signe mal quand même. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Rentrons maintenant, on va attraper froid. Je vais te présenter ma petite famille."

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Gil accompagna Luna à la chambre de Timéo et lui expliqua qu'ils pourraient communiquer aisément. La petite leur fit un grand sourire, elle avait peur de s'ennuyer et n'avoir personne pour jouer.

Sara : "Salut tout le monde, je vous présente mon frère William, que je n'ai pas vu depuis sept ans et demi. William, voici toute ma petite famille, je te fais les présentations vite fait. Là nous avons Carry la sœur de Gil et son mari Franck. Ensuite il y a Catherine une ancienne collègue et amie. Là se sont Nick et Greg, des amis et anciens collègues. Jim, inspecteur de police qui est un ami aussi. Sylvana, une collègue et amie. Après il y a les enfants qui sont tous en train de jouer dans les chambres."

Sara et William se dirigèrent vers les chambres des enfants. Ils croisèrent Grissom.

Sara : "Gil tu veux bien aller servir l'apéro s'il te plait mon amour. Je vais lui présenter les enfants."

Grissom : "Pas de souci ma puce."

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Lola.

Sara : "C'est qu'il y en a du monde ici. Alors tout d'abord Lola, ma fille. Elle à six ans, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu elle avait un an. Lola c'est William mon frère."

La petite s'approcha de cet homme et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis elle repartit jouer avec les autres.

Sara : "La plus grande c'est Lindsay la fille de Catherine, elle a 22 ans. Ici, c'est Joshua le fils de Sylvana, il à six mois de plus que Lola. Là nous avons Matthew et Lily les enfants de Carry et Franck, ils ont 13 et 10 ans."

William : "Ça en fait du monde tout d'un coup."

Sara : "Tu vas voir, ils sont tous très gentil. Viens je vais te présenter Timéo."

Sara se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle frappa tout doucement et entra.

Sara : "Timéo, je voudrais te présenter William mon frère, qui est le papa de Luna."

William : "Enchanté petit bonhomme."

Timéo se leva et alla embrasser l'inconnu. William lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

William : "Il sait signer, c'est incroyable."

Sara : "Oui je t'expliquerais plus tard. Au fait tu restes longtemps ici ?"

William : "J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel, je ne reste que 3 jours."

Tout le monde se retrouva pour l'apéritif dans le salon. Les groupes se formaient, Sara papotait avec son frère ainsi qu'avec Carry et Franck. Grissom, Catherine, Sylvana et Jim discutaient ensemble. Nick et Greg avait rejoins la chambre des enfants pour jouer à la console.

Après une heure à discuter, ils se mirent tous à table. La plus grande table dans la salle à manger était destinée aux adultes, et une petite table avait été dressée dans la cuisine pour les enfants.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les enfants avaient eu l'autorisation de regagner les chambres pour jouer. Lindsay, quand à elle avait rejoint la table des grands et discutait avec Sara de Harvard.

L'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Certains assis sur le canapé, d'autre debout, les enfants étaient tous assis par terre devant la table où siégeaient les paquets plus ou moins gros.

Sara : "Alors je commence par celui là. Des boucles d'oreilles ! Elles sont magnifiques."

Carry : "Oui, c'est de la part de nous quatre et de maman aussi."

Sara : "Ensuite, voyons, un bon d'achat pour faire les magasins. Merci Lindsay, on ira les faire ensemble. Sauf si tu ne veux pas d'une vieille comme moi."

Lindsay : "Ce serait un plaisir tante Sara."

Sara : "Voyons, trois DVD. Je suppose que c'est de la part de Nick et Greg non ?"

Nick : "Oui, on savait pas quoi te prendre. Tu vas les adorer."

Sara : "Ouah, deux billets pour un week-end en centre de thalassothérapie. Mais c'est génial. Merci Cath' !"

Catherine : "Oui j'ai pensé à vous deux. La date est déjà prévue, vous partez dans deux semaines. Tout est arrangé je garderais les petits monstres."

Grissom et Sara se regardèrent en rigolant. Puis il rejoignit Sara et se plaça derrière elle.

Sara : "Bon je continue, un cadre avec plusieurs photos. Alors là c'était le jour de mon arrivée à Vegas. Là c'est une photo de l'année dernière avec toute l'équipe au complet, ici une photo de Gil et moi le jour de notre mariage, et la dernière est une superbe photo des enfants. Merci Jim, ça me touche beaucoup."

Brass : "De rien Sara, toute l'équipe s'y est mise, derrière on a tous signés."

Sara : "Un magnifique collier. Merci William."

William : "De rien je ne savais pas quoi prendre. C'était pas évident."

Sara : « Et le dernier, des accessoire de cuisine. Merci Sylvana ! »

Sylvana : « Je sais que tu détestes ça ! Ton vrai cadeau et d'aller faire les magasins avec moi, mais il fallait bien que je t'offre quelque chose. »

Grissom enlaça Sara et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis il prit la parole.

Grissom : "Maintenant je pense qu'on à le droit à un discours non ?"

Nick/Greg : "Oh, oui allez Sara, et un grand en plus."

Sara : "Ok. Alors je vais dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Carry et Franck, je suis très heureuse de faire partie de votre famille. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie avec autant de générosité et d'amour. Jim, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, tu as été mon petit papa adoptif. William, je suis navrée de ce qui s'est passé et de ne pas s'être vu pendant cinq ans, j'espère que maintenant on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu."

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Sara. Grissom l'enlaça tendrement et la poussa à continuer.

Sara : "Quand à Nick, Greg et Catherine, je n'oublierais jamais dans quelles conditions on s'est rencontré, ni comment vous m'avez accueillis dans l'équipe. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé une famille auprès de vous et je vous en remercie. Catherine, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te compter parmi mes amis. Sylvana merci d'être ma collaboratrice au laboratoire et d'être devenue une amie. »

Sara s'arrêtât une fraction de seconde. L'émotion était à son comble dans la salle, tout le monde avait la larme à l'œil. Sara se retourna dans les bras de Grissom pour lui faire face.

Sara : "La dernière personne que je voudrais remercier c'est toi mon cœur. Certes tu m'as fait souffrir pendant sept ans, j'ai du batailler pour t'avoir. Mais ces sept dernières années passées à tes côtés ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Tu mas offert le plus beau des cadeaux : ton amour. Tu m'as offert deux magnifiques enfants et l'occasion de créer ma famille. Notre famille. Je te remercie pour tout ça mon amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie."

Tout le monde applaudit Sara. Ils furent tous surpris de voir Grissom pleurer. Il avait été touché par le discours de Sara.

La soirée s'acheva vers minuit. Les invités partirent, certains travaillaient le lendemain, dont Sara et Grissom.

Ils allèrent tous les deux coucher les enfants et se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Grissom était déjà sous les draps, en attendant Sara qui était dans la salle de bain.

Sara : "Chéri, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question toute à l'heure. Tu aurais répondu quoi à ta fille si elle t'avait posé des questions sur l'amour ?"

Grissom : "Je lui aurais du d'aller demander à sa mère." Plaisanta t-il.

Sara : "Je ne rigole pas Gil !"

Grissom : "Je lui aurais dit que l'amour est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver au monde. Que lorsque ce sentiment te frappe, tu ne peux lutter. Même si pendant des années tu cherches à le refouler, tu n'y arriveras pas. Il ne faut pas mener cette rude bataille, il faut se laisser abandonner à l'amour, car c'est ce qui te rend heureux. Je lui aurais dit de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je lui aurais conseillé de foncer, car elle ne peut qu'y gagner."

Il termina son discours avec une voie chevrotante.

Grissom : "Sara, tu m'as touché avec ton discours de toute à l'heure. Je sais que je t'ai énormément blessé toute ces années à ne pas vouloir t'aimer. J'ai passé sept ans à mener le plus rude combat de toute ma vie, et finalement j'ai capitulé. Et j'en suis heureux aujourd'hui. Toi aussi tu m'as permis d'avoir ma famille, notre famille. Sara, je t'aime. Je te promets de toujours veiller à ton bonheur. Plus rien ne pourra nous arriver tant qu'on est ensemble."

Sara s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était le plus important. Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 3 : Letter

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'heure tardive mais il m'était impossible de me connecter à FF plus tôt.**

**On passe aux choses serieuses puisqu'à partir de ce chapitre tout est changé ;)**

**Un petit mot à une lectrice qui ne laisse jamais de review et qui souhaite ma mort, hein mon p'tit ogre :D (D'ailleurs je retiens !!! Et la liste est longue avec toi pffiou)...**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laisse des reviews.**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**xOxO**

**totallyGSR**

* * *

_chapitre III : Letter_

**Le 22 novembre.**

**-Williamston –**

Il était 13 de l'après midi quand Grissom acheva sa dernière conférence de la semaine. D'ici quelques heures il serait de retour chez lui, retrouvant ainsi sa petite famille. Lors de ses déplacements, Sara et les enfants lui manquait énormément. Il n'imaginait plus la vie sans eux.

Il quitta l'université quand il fut interrompu par l'une des secrétaires qui lui courrait après.

Secrétaire : « Professeur Grissom ! Professeur Grissom, attendez ! J'ai une lettre pour vous. »

Grissom : « Une lettre ? De qui ? »

Secrétaire : « A ça je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas détective privé, juste une secrétaire. »

Grissom : « Hm, oui pardon. Merci beaucoup. »

Grissom prit la lettre et l'ouvra, intrigué.

_Monsieur Grissom,_

_Comme on se retrouve. Enfin pas encore, je tiens à rester discret pour l'instant. À cause de vous j'ai tout perdu, mon travail et ma famille. Ma femme, ma fille et mon fils m'ont quitté une fois que j'ai été emprisonné. Je suis maintenant sortit et ma vengeance sera terrible. J'ai cru voir que vous aviez fondé une charmante petite famille. Vous m'avez volé la mienne, à moi de la récupérer._

_Vous recevrez prochainement d'autres indications. En attendant je vous souhaite de bien profiter de votre femme et vos enfants, personne n'est à l'abri du danger dans cette ville._

_Mes amitiés._

Grissom du relire la lettre plusieurs fois. Il n'en revenait pas, quelqu'un en voulait à sa famille. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il se décida alors à appeler sa fidèle amie.

…: "Willows! »

Grissom : "Catherine, c'est Gil. J'ai un gros souci."

Catherine : "Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'es pas à Williamston ?"

Grissom : « Si, j'y suis. Je prends l'avion dans deux heures. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de menace et … »

Catherine : « QUOI ? Une lettre de menace ? Mais… »

Grissom : « Je ne sais pas de qui ça provient, juste que cette personne m'en veut personnellement et à ma famille aussi. Dès que j'arrive je passe te voir. »

Catherine : « Très bien. »

Grissom : « En attendant tu peux rejoindre Sara s'il te plait. »

Catherine : « J'y vais. A plus tard Gil. »

**-Las Vegas-**

Sara : « Très bien monsieur. Je vous retrouve dans une petite heure. C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

La jeune femme prit place dans le canapé et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle pensait pourtant que tout était fini, mais apparemment non. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits elle se décida à appeler son mari.

Grissom : « Sara, mon cœur. Tu vas bien ? »

Sara : « Gil ! Le directeur de l'école vient de m'appeler, il veut absolument me voir maintenant. C'est pour Timé… »

Grissom : « Ma puce, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être là. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au téléphone ? »

Sara : « Rien. Juste qu'il voulait me parler de notre fils. Griss j'ai peur, si peur. Imagine que Timé soit sourd. »

Grissom : « Ne prenons pas de conclusion hâtive ma chérie. Je suis désolé je vais devoir te laisser j'arrive à l'hôtel. Tu m'appelles en sortant de l'entrevue d'accord ? Je t'aime. »

Sara : « Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. »

Sara quitta le domicile familial et prit la direction de l'école.

C'est stressé qu'elle entra dans le bureau et s'assit face au directeur.

… : "Madame Grissom. Bonjour, merci d'être venue. Je vous en prie installez-vous."

Sara : "Monsieur Stewart, bonjour. Je vous avoue que depuis votre coup de fil je suis très inquiète. Il se passe quelque chose de grave avec Timéo ?"

Mr Stewart : "Rassurez-vous, rien d'affolant. Je voulais vous parler de son comportement ici. Il est très réservé et ne joue pas avec les autres. Des fois on lui parle mais il ne répond pas. Je sais que l'opération date d'il y a à peine un mois, mais êtes-vous sûre qu'elle a vraiment marché ?"

Sara : "Ne me dites pas que ça va recommencer. J'ai remarqué moi aussi qu'il était très renfermé, il ne parle pas beaucoup à la maison. Merci monsieur, je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le spécialiste."

Mr Stewart : "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop Madame Grissom. Il se peut que ce ne soit que bénin."

Sara : "Oui. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Au revoir Monsieur Stewart. Bonne fin de journée."

Mr Stewart : "Au revoir Madame Grissom, bonne journée à vous."

Sara sortit du bureau du directeur, tête baissée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que les horreurs d'il y a un mois vont recommencer ? Timéo devra t-il se refaire opérer ? Elle avait peur. Elle monta dans sa voiture et prit son téléphone pour téléphoner à son mari.

… "Grissom !"

Sara : "Gil c'est moi. Je sors du bureau du directeur de l'école."

Grissom : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie, tu as une petite voix. C'est grave ?"

Sara : "Apparemment Timéo est toujours aussi renfermer, il ne joue pas avec les autres et quand on lui parle il ne répond pas toujours. Gil j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme le mois dernier. Il est trop petit."

Grissom : "Chut c'est tout Sara sa va aller ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'ai fait la promesse de veiller sur vous et je la tiendrais. Je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le spécialiste en urgence. Va chercher les enfants à l'école je m'occupe du reste."

Sara : "Ok. Dis tu ne rentre pas tard ce soir ?"

Grissom : "Non je me dépêche, je dois passer chez Catherine, une dure affaire. Je t'embrasse mon cœur, à ce soir."

Sara : "A ce soir mon chéri."

Sara était tourmentée. En attendant l'heure de sortir des enfants, elle alla s'installer dans un dinner pour prendre un café. Elle était attablée quand un homme surgit de nulle part et s'installa en face d'elle.

… : "Que fait une aussi charmante demoiselle seule ? Et triste en plus ! Quel est l'homme qui ai responsable de cette bêtise ?"

Sara : "Pardon ? Déjà c'est madame ! Et l'homme responsable est mon fils."

… : "Excusez-moi Madame. Oh, je vois. La période d'adolescence, c'est toujours compliqué, surtout quand c'est un garçon."

Sara : "Oh non, il a trois ans."

… : "Oh, bah alors il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, vous en verrez d'autre. Moi aussi j'ai, enfin j'avais, un fils de trois ans."

Sara : "Oh je suis désolée. Il est..."

… : "Non, sa mère l'a emmené lui et sa soeur dans une autre ville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Moi qui les aimait tant mes bout choux. Un soir je suis rentré, il n'y avait plus personne à la maison. Mon fils avait trois ans et ma fille huit ans. Cela va faire plus de dix ans que je les recherche, et toujours pas de nouvelles."

Sara : "Je suis vraiment navrée pour vous Monsieur..."

… : "Monsieur Kimlin, mais appelez-moi Steve."

Sara : "Très bien, Steve. Je m'excuse mais ça va être l'heure de l'école, je dois aller chercher mes enfants."

Steve : "Oh très bien. Aurais-je l'occasion de vous revoir Madame..."

Sara : "Madame Grissom, mais appelez moi Sara. Et bien oui, quand je suis en avance pour l'école je viens toujours boire un café ici. Donc à une prochaine fois peut-être."

Sara sortit du café et récupéra ses enfants à l'école. Ils rentrèrent tous directement à la maison. Sara leur prépara le gouter : des tartines de Nutella et un verre de lait. Puis pendant que Timéo regardait son dessin animé préféré, Lola faisait ses devoirs sous l'œil attentif de sa mère.

A 19h Sara demanda à sa fille d'aller prendre sa douche et de se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps elle préparait à manger.

Sara était occupée avec Timéo à la salle de bain quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lola sauta au cou de son père.

Lola : "Papa, te voilà enfin. Tu m'as manqué."

La petite fille embrassa son père et se blottit dans ses bras. Sara fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Sara : "Ah mon mari, tu vas me sauver la vie."

Grissom : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?"

Avant qu'elle ne réponde il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sara : "C'est Timéo, j'ai un souci. Il me parle qu'en langage des signes, et tu sais que je ne suis pas très douée alors tu peux m'aider. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit et il fait les signes vite."

Grissom : "Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de le préparer, met la table et repose toi un peu mon ange, tu as l'air fatiguée."

Grissom se rendit alors dans la salle de bain des enfants. Il y trouva Timéo encore habillé.

Grissom : "Alors mon p'tit homme, tu as décidé de faire tourner maman en bourrique. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas quand tu signes."

Mais Timéo ne se décida pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il signa pour communiquer avec son père.

Timéo (signant) : "Papa, quand est-ce que je reverrais Luna ?"

Grissom : "Timé, si tu veux dialoguer tu te sers de ta bouche et de ta langue et non de tes mains."

Timéo (signant) : "Non je préfère signer. Luna peut parler mais elle signe, alors je veux signer comme elle."

Grissom : "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler p'tit homme ?"

Timéo (signant) : "Je préfère le langage des signes, comme ça à l'école personne ne me comprend !"

Grissom : "Timé, avant tu n'entendais pas donc on devait signer. Maintenant tu entends tous les bruits et tu peux parler. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

Timéo (signant) : "Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup mal à la tête."

Grissom mit le pyjama à son fils et l'installa à table. Ils étaient tous autour de la table à déguster le dîner préparé par Sara. Après une demi-heure de repas, Sara et Grissom allèrent coucher les enfants. Ils leur contèrent une histoire puis sortirent des chambres pour se retrouver sur le canapé.

Grissom était assis devant une émission, Sara été allongée, sa tête sur les genoux de son mari.

Sara : "Alors tu as discuté un peu avec Timé ?"

Grissom : "Oui, il voudrait faire comme sa cousine Luna, parler en signant."

Sara : "Il en est hors de question Gil ! Tu as pris rendez-vous chez le spécialiste ?"

Grissom : "Oui, il nous prend en urgence la semaine prochaine. Dis je réfléchissais à un truc. Tu pourrais prendre des vacances et partir chez ma mère avec les enfants ?"

Sara : "Et toi tu ne viendrais pas ?"

Grissom : "Si bien sûr."

Sara : "On verra quand les enfants seront en vacances. Sa me ferait plaisir de revoir Mary, et aux enfants aussi. Timé en parle souvent. Je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. Tu sais j'ai peur pour Timéo. Si jamais il redevenait sourd…"

Grissom : "Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Le médecin a dit que l'opération était réussie. On verra ça avec le spécialiste la semaine prochaine. Il se fait tard on va se coucher ?"

Sara : "Hm je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir mon amour. Qui m'aime me suive !"

Sara partit en direction de la chambre, un sourire malicieux. Grissom ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et ils passèrent une nuit d'amour.

Sara dormait dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Comment allait-il faire pour cet homme ? Il savait que cette enquête allait être longue.

* * *

**N/A : Cette fic ne sera probablement pas aussi longue que je l'avais espéré, tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà en tête la fin. :D - On verra bien ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Première dispute

_**Oyo à tous !! Vous pouvez remercier ma chetemi, ma promise, mon house, mon ange, l'amour de ma vie, mon petit ogre, mon estomac ambulant, ma chieuse préférée .... Oui c'est la même personne xD) car c'est grâce à elle si je poste ce soir ;)**_

_**Et bien voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours chaud au coeur. **_

_**A mardi prochain**_

_**x0x0**_

**totallyGSR**

_

* * *

_

_chapitre IV: Première dispute _

**Le 29 novembre.**

Sara et Grissom avaient pris une journée de repos en commun pour pouvoir emmener Timéo chez le spécialiste. Il était 14h et la tension était palpable dans la salle d'attente. Grissom lisait une revue scientifique, Sara était assise à ses côtés en remuant les jambes ce qui était signe de stress chez elle. Timéo était dans les bras de sa maman, son doudou à la main, son pouce dans la bouche et sa tête contre le cœur de Sara.

Timéo avait de mauvais souvenirs dans cet endroit et n'aimait pas s'y retrouver. Le médecin entra dans la salle.

… : "Monsieur et Madame Grissom, entrez s'il vous plait. Salut bonhomme."

Grissom : "Monsieur Skin, bonjour."

Ils s'installèrent face au bureau du spécialiste et entendirent qu'il les invite à parler.

Dr Skin : "Alors vous avez voulu un rendez-vous en urgence, il y a un souci avec Timéo ?"

Grissom : "Docteur, ma femme s'inquiète énormément."

Sara : "Oui la dernière fois je l'appelais et il ne me répondait pas alors que j'étais juste à côté de lui. Le directeur de l'école m'a convoqué la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'il dialoguait en langue des signes et qu'il ne s'intégrait toujours pas aux autres."

Dr Skin : "Je vais aller l'ausculter. Timéo tu viens t'asseoir là s'il te plait. Je te promet que ça ne fera pas mal."

Le médecin ausculta Timéo pendant une vingtaine de minutes et retourna derrière son bureau, laissant Sara reprendre son fils sur ses genoux.

Dr Skin : "Bien, je vais vous rassurer, Timéo n'a rien du tout. Il a récupéré toute son ouïe."

Sara : "Mais comment expliquer son comportement alors ?"

Dr Skin : "Et bien, cela ne fait qu'un mois. Il a vécu un peu moins de trois ans en étant sourd, il faut qu'il s'habitue à entendre les bruits. Les cris dans la cour d'école, le bruit des voitures dans la rue, les avions... Il faut qu'il découvre tout ça. À mon avis, il se replie sur lui même car le monde extérieur l'effraie un peu. Et puis il est d'un tempérament calme et réservé. Il joue beaucoup avec votre fille, ou avec ses cousins cousines ?"

Sara : "Avec Lola, non. Après ses cousins et cousines il ne les voit que très rarement. Sauf la dernière fois. Pour la première fois je l'ai vu jouer avec une petite fille de son âge, il a rigolé toute la soirée. Un Timéo, tu as bien joué avec Luna ?"

Timéo : "Oui."

Grissom : "Effectivement, la semaine dernière il m'a demandé s'il la reverrait. Mais je n'y tiens pas trop."

Dr Skin : "Pourquoi Monsieur ?"

Grissom : "Car cette petite fille ne parle plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Le seul moyen de communiquer avec elle est la langue des signes. Je voudrais éviter que Timéo emploi trop ce langage. Comme je lui est expliqué il peut et doit parler."

Dr Skin : "Oui, il faut absolument bannir ses mauvaises habitudes. Il est proche de sa grand mère aussi non ?"

Sara : "Oui, très. Elle est sourde !"

Dr Skin : "Alors votre fils doit trouver le monde des sourds bien mieux que le notre. Écoutez, ne vous inquiétez pas il entend très bien. Seulement je pense qu'il vit dans son monde imaginaire. Emmenez le voir un psychologue. Ce n'est pas grave en soi, en grandissant il ira mieux."

Sara : "Très bien docteur merci beaucoup. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé."

Dr Skin : "Si vous avez un problème, ou que vous êtes inquiet n'hésitez pas. Au revoir et bonne fin de journée."

Ils sortirent tous les trois du cabinet médical et rentrèrent directement chez eux. A peine arrivés, Sara du aller coucher le petit qui s'était endormi dans la voiture.

Grissom : "Sara, je dois passer au labo, Catherine a besoin de moi sur une enquête.

Sara : "Gil, tu rigoles ? En ce moment tu passes ta vie au labo."

Grissom : "Je sais mon cœur, je suis désolé. Une dure affaire."

Sara : "Laquelle ?"

Grissom : « Elle ne concerne que Catherine et moi. Je reviens très vite. Appelle la voisine si Timéo dors toujours pour aller chercher Lola. Je t'aime ma puce."

Il embrassa Sara et sortit de la maison. Durant le trajet, il s'en voulait d'avoir mentit à Sara. Il arriva au labo après vingt minutes de route. Il entra sans frapper dans son ancien bureau et y trouva Catherine.

Grissom : "Catherine, du nouveau ?"

Catherine : "Non Gil je suis désolée. On ne sait toujours pas qui il est. Et Timéo ?"

Grissom : "Rien de grave, il entend très bien. C'est juste qu'il à peur de notre monde car il découvre de nouveaux bruits. Quelques visites chez un psychologue et sa ira mieux."

Catherine : "Oh, je vois. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là."

Grissom : "Merci Catherine. Bon je vais me pencher un peu sur cet homme. Je vais en salle des indices."

Au même moment à la sortie d'école.

… : "Sara !"

Sara : "Oh bonjour Steve. Que faites vous là ?"

Steve : "Je me baladais et je vous ai aperçu. Comment allez-vous ?"

Sara : "Très bien et vous ?"

Steve : "Sa va. Dites permettez moi de vous poser cette question, mais on pourrait se tutoyer si vous voulez se serez plus simple."

Sara : "Oui pas de problème."

Steve : "Tu viens chercher ton fils ?"

Sara : "Non ma fille. Timéo est resté chez moi, il dort. Tiens là voilà. Lola je te présente Steve, une connaissance. Steve, voici ma fille."

Sara : "Enchanté charmante demoiselle. Vous êtes bien la fille de votre mère, et c'est un compliment."

Lola (timidement) : "Merci beaucoup Steve."

Steve : "Ça te plairait de manger une glace ?"

Lola : "Oh oui. S'il te plait maman, accepte."

Steve (air de gamin) : "Oui, allez Sara."

Sara : "Bon très bien. Allons faire un tour dans le parc à côté. Mais vite car Timéo nous attend à la maison."

Steve : "Je ne prendrais que dix minutes de votre temps. Merci de me faire honneur de votre compagnie mesdames."

Sara et Lola suivirent donc Steve dans le parc où ils mangèrent une glace. Après avoir rigolé pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Sara décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Elle fut surprise de voir que son mari était déjà de retour.

Lola : "Papa !"

Grissom : "Hey, coucou princesse. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?"

Lola : "Oui, très. Je te laisse il y a ma série qui commence."

Grissom : "T'en a mis du temps pour revenir."

Sara : "Oui et alors, tu vas bien au labo rejoindre Catherine pendant un jour de congé."

Grissom : "Sara, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Je suis rentré vite."

Sara : "On a rarement des congés en commun, et là il faut que t'ailles au labo pour je ne sais quelle affaire. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'y travailles plus ? Que tu as laissé ta place à Catherine …"

Grissom : "Sara s'il te plait, c'est assez compliqué comme çà !"

Sara : "Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Vas-y explique moi ! Je suis ta femme, tu peux tout me dire non ?"

Le ton entre eux deux était vite monté. Ils furent interrompus par Timéo qui pleurait.

Sara : "Timé mon chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Timéo : "M'aman, les cris."

Sara : "Désolé mon cœur, ça t'as fait quoi ?"

Timéo : "Mal et peur."

Sara : "Chut, c'est tout mon chéri. On parlera moins fort. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre pour regarder un dessin animé."

Une fois que Timéo câliné, il repartit dans sa chambre regarder le roi lion. La discussion entre les deux adultes repris de plus belle.

Grissom : "Sara, je suis désolé. Cette affaire est classée secrète. Et toi tu faisais quoi ?"

Lola : "On mangeait une glace avec Steve. Il est drôlement gentil. Il m'a fait plein de compliment papa, et ses blagues sont très drôles." Intervint-elle.

Grissom : "Qui est ce Steve ?"

Sara : "Un homme que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière."

Grissom : "Oh, pendant que moi je me tue à la tâche, ma femme sympathise avec des hommes inconnus. Je ne te pensais pas capable de ça Sara !"

Sara : "Bien sûr, c'est de ma faute. Depuis une semaine tu es plus qu'absent à la maison. Tu rentres tard, tes jours de congés tu les passes au labo, et ne me ment pas c'est Greg qui me l'a dit. Tu te renfermes de nouveau. Gil, nous sommes mariés, tu sais ce lien qui nous unit pour la vie et qui fait qu'on partage tout. Et tu te tues à quoi ? A rester cloîtrer dans ton bureau ou à la maison. Tu crois que je fais quoi moi ? Je travaille, je m'occupe des enfants, du ménage, je sors le chien car tu ne le fais plus…"

Grissom (énervé) : "Bon, je vais faire un tour ! On ne peut rien faire ici."

Sara (hurlant) : "C'est ça, fuit comme à ton habitude."

Grissom sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Sara s'agenouilla sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

Qu'avait-il pu arriver une semaine auparavant changeant ainsi radicalement son mari ?

Lola qui avait assisté à la scène s'approcha de sa mère pour la câliner.

Lola : "M'man, je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du parler de Steve."

Sara : "Non mon bébé, ce n'est pas toi. Tu sais papa est fatigué en ce moment à cause du travail. Sa va aller tu verras."

Lola : "Oui mais c'est la première fois que vous vous criez dessus."

Sara : "Je sais ma puce. Parfois les grandes personnes se disputent, mais ce n'est rien. Tu veux bien aller te mettre en pyjama et t'occuper de ton frère pendant que je fais à manger s'il te plait."

Lola obéit à sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas la contrarier encore plus. Ils mangèrent tous les trois. Enfin, plutôt les enfants car, Sara n'avait pas d'appétit. Elle alla les coucher vers 20h, comme d'habitude et attendit le retour de Grissom. Elle s'endormit sur le canapé. Grissom passa la nuit dehors. Enfin, au labo.


	6. Chapter 5 : Une nouvelle lettre

**Hi everybody ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai (un peu =D) de retard ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**

**X0X0 toallyGSR**

**P.S : Un petit coucou et un gros bisou à la miss à qui je donne des "grabouillis" dans le ventre xD**

_

* * *

_

_chapitre V : Une nouvelle lettre._

**Le 30 novembre.**

Il était cinq heures du matin. Sara était toujours allongée sur le canapé du salon. Les enfants dormaient paisiblement dans leurs chambres.

Elle remua sur le canapé, elle n'était pas dans une très bonne position et commençait à avoir mal au dos. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle repensa à la fin de la journée. Sa dispute avec Grissom, Lola qui était venue la réconforter, à ce Steve.

Pourquoi Grissom avait-il réagit si vivement ?

Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, la douleur étant devenue insupportable. Elle se retrouva face à un océan bleu. Grissom était assis sur la table basse, face à Sara, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Sara se redressa du canapé, elle regarda tour à tour Grissom et le bouquet de fleur.

Sara : "Gil ?"

Grissom : "Sara, tiens, des fleurs, c'est..."

Sara (dans un souffle) : "La première fois !"

Grissom : "Oui, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté. Je ne veux plus de ça Sara, plus de disputes, plus de cris."

Sara : "Moi non plus Gil. En neuf ans, c'est notre première dispute et j'espère aussi la dernière."

Sara se leva du canapé pour aller préparer du café dans la cuisine. Elle se retrouva face au plan de travail, fixant la cafetière. Grissom se leva et se dirigea vers elle sans faire de bruit.

Son torse s'appuya sur le dos de Sara et il passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme. Elle déposa ses mains sur celles de Grissom. Il approcha se tête de ses oreilles.

Grissom (chuchotant) : "Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien pour te faire souffrir. Tu sais qu'au fond de mon cœur je suis vraiment désolé Sara."

Il déposa alors des baisers dans le cou de Sara. Pour toute réponse, elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel Grissom répondit avec amour.

Sara prit deux tasses de café et ils s'installèrent à table dans la cuisine.

Sara : "Gil, tu es distant en ce moment. Tu redeviens le Gil Grissom d'il y a plus de neuf ans. Pourquoi ? S'il te plait, ne gâche pas tout ce qu'on à construit, tout ce pourquoi je me suis battue."

Grissom : "Sara, je ne peux rien te confier. Je suis sur une très dure affaire, et seuls Catherine et Jim sont au courant. Je ne peux pas t'en parler ma chérie, je suis désolé. Mais fais-moi confiance. Je tâcherais de ne plus trop être absent. Et dis moi qui est ce Steve ?"

Sara : "Hm, Gil Grissom redeviendrait-il jaloux ? Figure toi que c'est un charmant jeune homme qui m'a abordé au café la dernière fois. Il s'appelle Steve Kimlin. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui."

Grissom : "Et comment se fait-il que Lola le connaisse ?"

Sara : "Hier il était à la sortie de l'école et ils nous à invité à manger une glace dans le parc. Gil, ne met pas le serment que j'ai fait devant le prêtre et tous nos amis en doute s'il te plait. Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul homme qui compte dans ma vie. Je t'aime."

Grissom : "Je sais Sara, moi aussi je t'aime. Mais s'il te plait ma chérie, je ne veux plus que tu revois cet homme."

Sara : "Pourquoi ?"

Grissom : "Je ne peux rien dire mon ange, pardonne moi !"

Sara : "Gil tu me fais peur là !"

Grissom se leva et prit Sara dans ses bras. Il l'a colla à son torse et passa une main sur son dos.

Grissom : "N'aie pas peur ma puce. Il ne t'arrivera jamais rien, il ne vous arrivera jamais rien. Je t'en ai fais la promesse. Sara, il va être l'heure de lever les enfants."

Sara enfuit sa tête dans le cou de son mari et souffla. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Timéo pour aller le réveiller et Grissom se chargea de Lola. Au bout d'une heure et demie, les enfants se trouvaient à l'école. Grissom partit directement pour le labo où il devait retrouver Catherine et ainsi mener des investigations contre ce Steve Kimlin. Sara, elle, rejoignit le laboratoire scientifique où l'attendait son amie Sylvana.

Catherine : "Gil qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Grissom : "Voilà hier on s'est disputé avec Sara. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave. J'ai appris qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec un certain Steve Kimlin. Je reçois une lettre d'un homme qui menace ma famille, le même jour Sara se fait aborder par cet homme. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences Catherine."

Catherine : « Moi non plus. Tu n'as toujours pas mis Sara au courant ? »

Grissom : "Non, qui sait comment elle pourrait réagir. La laisser dans l'ignorance est le seul moyen de la protéger pour l'instant. Plus que deux semaines et ensuite elle sera en lieu sûr."

Catherine : "Que comptes-tu faire ?"

Grissom : "J'ai téléphoné à son patron pour qu'il lui accorde trois semaines de congés pendant les vacances scolaires des enfants. Ils iront passer noël chez ma mère. Lola manquera une semaine de cours, mais j'ai demandé à Sylvana de nous passer ceux de son fils."

Catherine : "Oui, mais tu crois vraiment que Sara acceptera ? Sérieusement Gil. Surtout si tu ne les accompagne pas."

Grissom : "Oh je vais les accompagner, j'ai pris trois jours. Au bout des trois jours je prétexterais que tu as besoin de moi pour l'enquête."

Catherine : "Quoi ?? Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça Gil. Sara est mon amie, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Tu jours avec le feu, tu vas finir par ruiner ton couple."

Grissom : "Tu crois que j'ai le choix Catherine ? Un taré veut s'en prendre aux seules personnes que j'aime et qui me rendent heureux."

Catherine : "Je sais Gil. Mais tu devais t'attendra à ça un de ces jours. Avec notre métier, on se met pas mal de gens à dos. Mais le choix on l'a toujours. Réfléchis bien."

Grissom : "Réfléchir ? Je ne fais que ça, et ça va finir par me ronger. Il faut absolument que je trouve qui est celui qui veut s'en prendre à ma famille."

Catherine : « Moi aussi je veux le trouver Gil. Mais fais attention. Tu connais Sara. »

Grissom : « Oui je la connais. J'ai fait le serment de la protéger, et je le ferais jusqu'à ma mort ! Je les protègerais, j'y arriverais. »

Catherine avait été touchée des remarques de Grissom. En effet, depuis neuf ans il partageait sa vie avec Sara. Depuis neuf années, il avait levé sa tête du microscope. Depuis, il était heureux, plus humain.

Grissom quitta le bureau de Catherine. En passant devant le standard il fut interpellé par son ancienne secrétaire Judy qui lui tendit une lettre.

" _Monsieur Grissom,_

_Je pense que vous saviez déjà que j'ai fais la connaissance de votre femme et de votre charmante petite fille Lola. Si vous ne le saviez pas, et bien je vous l'apprends. Mais sachez alors que votre femme vous cache des choses._

_La petite est tout le portrait de sa mère, bien qu'elle ait vos yeux. Une charmante petite princesse, au sourire exquis et à la joie de vivre infatigable. Je suis très peiné de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer votre fils, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment il s'appelle._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'heure de les kidnapper n'est pas encore arrivée. Ce courrier doit juste vous montrer que je mènerais mes plans à exécution. Bien sûr, je sais que vous faites des recherches sur moi, c'est pour ça que je reste caché, mais quand l'heure viendra monsieur Grissom, vous souffrirai comme vous m'avez fait souffrir._

_Je vous contacterais plus tard._

_Mes amitiés._"

Il fit alors demi-tour et retrouva son amie.

Catherine : "Mais quel salaud ! Tu es sûr que ce Steve Kimlin n'à rien avoir là dedans ?"

Grissom : "Non Catherine. Ce Steve c'est forcément lui qui donne des indications à cet homme. Il n'a pas de casier, il n'est pas fiché. Je vais demander à Brass de faire des recherches sur lui, mais on n'a rien. Catherine, j'ai peur. S'il leur faisait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais."

Catherine : "Calmes toi Gil, je suis là. On va tout faire avec Brass pour mettre la main sur cet enfoiré. Fais attention à toi aussi Gil, on ne sait jamais."

Grissom : "Il ne me fera aucun mal, il veut que je sache ce que ça fait de perdre sa femme et ses enfants. Dans trois semaines ils seront à l'abris."

Il était 18h quand Grissom quitta son ancien bureau, il rejoignit Sara à son travail puis ils prirent la direction de chez eux. Sara se précipita chez la voisine pour récupérer ses deux petits bout' chou, pendant que Grissom promenait Hank.

En femme aimante elle prépara ensuite le repas, pendant que son mari s'occupait des devoirs de Lola. Ensuite il se chargea de mettre Timéo en pyjama.

A 19h30, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, de bons plats fumant devant eux. Les enfants animaient le repas, enfin surtout Lola qui racontait sa journée avec ses amis. Timéo lui restait discret, il parlait très peu. A 20h30, les deux parents contèrent une histoire à leurs enfants et les couchèrent. Le lendemain ils pourraient profiter d'une journée à quatre. En attendant, Grissom et Sara allèrent se coucher, épuisés de leur journée.


	7. Chapter 6 : Le grand départ

**Coucou, je ne poste plus beaucoup ces derniers temps car je luttais pour écrire cette fic. Mais me revoilà et je tiens vraiment à la finir.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews qui font toujours très plaisir.**

**Au passage, un coucou à ma petite pitchounette partie s'exiler au Canada (reviens vite) et à mon coeur que j'aime !!!**

**X0X0 totallyGSR**

_

* * *

_

_chapitre VI : Le grand départ _

**Le 15 Décembre.**

Grissom : " Chérie dépêches toi s'il te plait ! On va être en retard !"

Sara : " J'arrive Gil, deux minutes. Tu peux mettre le manteau aux enfants ?"

Grissom : " C'est déjà fait ma chérie ! Les enfants sont déjà dans la voiture, accélères un peu !"

Sara se présenta du haut des marches et se mit à courir dans l'escalier tout en râlant après son mari.

Sara : " C'est bon, je suis prête ! Tu n'as qu'à pas nous faire partir pour trois semaines !"

Grissom : « Honey tu sais que ça fera beaucoup plaisir à maman. Et aux enfants aussi. »

Ils prirent la direction de l'aéroport. C'est après deux heures de vol qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Grissom s'occupa de charger les bagages dans le taxi et ils prirent la direction de la petite villa occupée par la mère de Grissom.

Lola et Timéo furent les premiers à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la maison et coururent prendre place dans les doux bras de leur grand-mère. Grissom et Sara arrivèrent ensuite, témoins de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Mary était assise sur son fauteuil, Timéo le visage enfouit dans son cou et Lola assise sur ses genoux. Le sourire de Mary illumina la pièce, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses petits anges. Grissom pénétra dans la pièce et sourit à sa mère.

Lola (signant) : " Mamie, tu m'as manqué ! "

Mary (signant) : "Toi aussi mon ange ! Tu as tellement changée, tu deviens une grande jeune fille maintenant. Tu es ravissante princesse ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère."

Grissom (signant) : "Heureusement qu'elle ait au moins mes yeux ! Bonjour maman, tu vas bien ?"

Mary (signant) : "Oui mon fils. Et toi aussi je vois que tu t'embellis de jour en jour. Je dois en être reconnaissante à Sara."

Sara fit son entrée dans la pièce, les joues rougies par le compliment de sa belle-mère.

Sara (signant) : "Bonjour Mary ! Vous êtes en pleine forme à ce que je vois."

Mary (signant) : "Bonjour à toi Sara. Oui je vais bien. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, je regrette de n'être pas venue à ton anniversaire, mais trop de kilomètres nous séparent."

Sara (signant) : "Il ne fallait vraiment pas ! Je comprends."

Ils passèrent l'après midi dans le salon à papoter. Grissom expliqua alors à sa mère son nouveau travail, puis Sara développa sur sa place au laboratoire, son amie Sylvana. Ils parlèrent aussi beaucoup des enfants.

En fin d'après midi, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur la plage située à quelques mètres de la villa Grissom. Mary étant trop fatiguée resta chez elle avec son fils. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans. Ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Mary (signant) : "Gil, je peux te parler ?"

Grissom (signant) : "Oui vas-y maman. Que se passe t-il ? Tu es malade ?"

Mary (signant) : "Oh, non, ce n'est pas de moi que je veux parler. Mais de toi et Sara. Tu peux me cacher beaucoup de choses, mais pas ce regard. Que se passe t-il mon chéri ? Vous êtes si distant, et quand elle te regarde, on peut lire beaucoup d'amour et de la déception. Qu'as tu fait encore ?"

Grissom (signant) : "Hm, c'est compliqué ces derniers temps avec le travail, et Sara m'en demande trop."

Mary (signant) : "Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué Gil ? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis une tombe. Explique-moi."

Grissom (signant) : "Il y a maintenant un mois j'ai reçu une lettre d'un homme qui veut s'en prendre à Sara et aux enfants. Je mène l'enquête avec Catherine et Jim. Je n'ai pas mis Sara au courant car j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est pour cela que nous venons trois semaines ici, enfin qu'ils viennent, car dans trois jours je repars à Vegas pour boucler l'enquête."

Mary (signant) : "Mon dieu ! Tu sais qui est cet homme ? Mais si Sara ne sait rien, pourquoi t'en veut-elle autant ?"

Grissom (signant) : "Car mes jours de repos je les passe au bureau, et puis on s'est disputé récemment. Elle trouve que je redeviens le Gil d'il y a neuf ans. Et elle à raison, je me renferme, mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Tu la connais, elle risquerait de se lancer à la poursuite de cet homme et ce serait pire que mieux. Et non je ne connais pas encore son identité."

Mary (signant) : "Gil, je comprends la réaction de Sara. Elle a lutté pour t'avoir mon chéri, depuis neuf ans tu as changé. Tu es ouvert, heureux, seule ta famille t'importe et non tes insectes, tu t'es épanoui. Mais ne brise pas ce pourquoi elle s'est battue aussi longtemps."

Grissom (signant) : "Elle m'a dit la même chose. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sinon. S'il arrive quelque chose aux trois personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'ai besoin de toi. Il va falloir que tu les surveilles, car je dois repartir à Vegas, et seule toi seras au courant. "

Mary (signant) : "Tu joues à un jeu dangereux mon fils. Non seulement tu risques de perdre la confiance de Sara, mais aussi son amour. Tu risques de briser votre couple ! Tu crois que je pourrais les protéger d'un tueur ? Regardes moi Gil."

Grissom (signant) : "Ici ils ne risquent rien. Promet moi de ne pas lui en parler s'il te plait !".

Mary (signant) : "C'est la plus dure promesse que j'ai à faire dans ma vie !"

Grissom (signant) : « Pardonne moi Maman mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Mary (signant) : « Je sais mon fils. Je sais. »

Une fois Sara revenue avec les enfants, ils préparèrent le repas du soir. Les femmes étaient aux fourneaux pendant que Grissom et les enfants préparaient une belle table. L'air de la mer allait leur faire du bien, Grissom le savait.


	8. Chapter 7 : Un inconnu serviable

**Hi everybody, j'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous. En même temps si vous ne suivez pas c'est un peu normal, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.**

**Bon pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez remercier mon coeur, car sans elle je n'aurais pas posté. C'est qu'elle y arrive à me faire du chantage. Mais je l'aime alors je peux pas lui résister !!!**

**Un petit coucou aussi à Hanane qui me suis depuis le début, à didou qui sera heureuse de lire ce chapitre une fois son pc retrouvé, et à tous ceux qui me suivent.**

**X0X0 totallyGSR**

* * *

_Chapitre VII : Un inconnu serviable._

**Le 19 Décembre**

Sara et les enfants se retrouvaient à accompagner le chef de famille à l'aéroport. L'ambiance était tendue puisque Sara lui faisait la tête depuis la veille au soir, heure à laquelle le téléphone de Grissom avait sonné pour lui annoncer qu'il devait revenir à Vegas le plus tôt possible. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi retravaillait t-il avec Catherine et Jim ? Pourquoi était-il redevenu si distant, si peu attentionné envers sa femme et ses enfants ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Grissom : « Au revoir les enfants, je vous promets de revenir très vite mes amours. »

Lola (prenant son père par le cou) : « Au revoir mon papa chéri. Tu vas me manquer beaucoup. »

Grissom : « Je sais ma puce, tu vas me manquer aussi. Je t'appellerais tous les soirs d'accord ? Je t'aime ma princesse »

Lola : « Tous les soirs et tous les matins. Moi aussi je t'aime papa, et grand comme l'océan. »

Timéo (embrassant son père) : « Revoir p'pa. »

Grissom : « A bientôt mon bonhomme. N'oublies pas, c'est toi le chef de la maison maintenant. Tu voudras bien veiller sur maman pour moi ? Je t'aime aussi petit homme. »

Timéo : « vi je veillerai sur m'man. Moi t'aime grand comme le ciel. »

Il serra chaleureusement une dernière fois ses deux enfants, puis il se tourna vers sa femme, qui apparemment n'était pas vraiment ravie.

Grissom : « Honey s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas. Je te promets de faire vite et de rentrer au plus tôt. Au pire, je reviens le 24 décembre au soir. »

Sara : « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème Gil. »

Grissom : « On en a déjà parlé chérie. »

Sara : « Certes, mais tu as posé tes conditions ! »

Voix : « Les passagers du vol 325 à destination de Las Vegas sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement. »

Grissom : « Il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller. Je t'aime Sara, tu vas me manquer. »

Sara prit place aux creux des bras de son mari et l'embrassa passionnément.

-----------------------------------

Au même moment dans un supermarché de la ville, Mary faisait des courses pour ses invités. Elle arriva à la caisse où elle eu du mal à se faire comprendre par la caissière. C'est alors que survint un homme très charmant.

Homme : « Mademoiselle, vous ne voyez pas que cette charmante vieille dame est sourde ? Parlez-moins vite qu'elle puisse lire sur vos lèvres. »

Il signa en même temps à Mary ce qu'il disait à la caissière.

Une fois les courses réglées par la vielle dame, elle sortie du magasin, toujours accompagnée du charmant jeune homme qui lui portait ses sacs.

Mary (signant) : « C'est très aimable à vous monsieur, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de porter tous mes sacs. »

Homme (parlant doucement) : « ne – vous – inquiétez - pas - ça - ne - me - dérange - pas. Et - - puis - c'est - bien - trop - lourd, vous - risqueriez - de - vous - faire - mal. Où - es-votre - voiture ? »

Mary (signant) : « Je n'ai pas de voiture. J'habite une villa à un kilomètre de là. La marche me fait du bien vous savez. »

Homme : « Je – comprends – très – bien. Dans – ce – cas je- vais –vous raccompagner. »

Mary (signant) : « Oh c'est très gentil monsieur. »

Homme : « Mon nom est Steve Kemlin, mais appelez moi Steve. »

Mary (signant) : « Mary Grissom. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Que faites-vous dans le coin, je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. »

Steve : « Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui. Je viens voir ma mère. Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Mary (signant) : « Je connais ça. Mon fils ne vient pas très souvent me voir, faut dire qu'avec son métier il n'a pas trop le temps. Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Steve : « Je suis détective privé. »

Mary (signant) : « Oh ! Mon fils a travaillé des années dans la police, puis il est tombé amoureux et a tout quitté pour sa femme. »

Steve : « Que ne faisons-nous pas par amour ? »

Mary (signant) : « Oh oui. L'amour est le plus beau sentiment du monde, mais il est aussi celui qui demande le plus de sacrifices. »

Steve : « C'est ce que ma mère me disait souvent. »

Mary (signant) : « Votre mère est une sage femme alors, et elle doit être heureuse d'avoir un fils comme vous. »

Steve : « Tout comme vous l'êtes ma chère Mary. »

Puis ils continuèrent de faire connaissance sur le chemin les menant à la villa Grissom.

Lorsque Sara rejoignit la maison avec les enfants, elle surprit Mary sur le pas de la porte accompagnée d'un charmant jeune homme. De dos, Sara avait l'impression de le connaître.

Elle gara la voiture à l'endroit habituel et alla détacher Timéo de son siège auto, tout en continuant de se demander où avait-elle pu rencontrer cet homme. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée tenant les enfants par la main.

Sara contourna la silhouette et fut étonnée de le retrouver ici.

Sara : « Steve ? Mais … Que… Que faites-vous ici ? »

Steve : « Sara ? Je … je suis surpris de vous trouver là. Heu … »

Mary (signant) : « Vous vous connaissez ? »

Sara (parlant et signant) : « Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la sortie de l'école il y a déjà plusieurs mois. » se tournant vers Steve – « Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Steve : « Je suis venu rendre visite à ma maman, la pauvre, cela fait des années que je ne suis pas venu la voir. Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner. »

Mary (signant) : « Et vous y arriverez cher Steve, nulle mère ne pourrait en vouloir à un homme comme vous. »

Lola : « STEVE ! »

Steve : « Hey petite princesse comment vas-tu ? »

Lola : « Très bien. Alors si tu restes on pourra aller manger une glace encore une fois, s'il te plait. »

Sara : « Lola ! Laisse Steve tranquille. Et je ne pense pas que papa soit d'accord, il voulait passer ses vacances avec nous, en famille. »

Lola : « peut être, mais il est reparti travailler, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça le dérangerait. »

Steve : « Lola, ta maman à raison. Mais promis je repasserais te voir avant de partir. »

La petite lui sauta au cou et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Sara n'en était pas très heureuse, son mari lui avait demandé de se méfier de ce Steve. Effectivement, il était très étrange. Ce soir elle appellerait Grissom pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse affaire.

Sara : « Je ne voudrais pas être impolie Steve, mais nous avons à faire… »

Steve : « Oh oui très bien. J'étais heureux de te revoir Sara. Mary, enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance. A bientôt. »

Finalement, Mary n'étais plus était si enchantée que ça. Sara connaissait cet homme, avait-il un lien dans l'affaire de Grissom ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il était ce matin à la même boutique qu'elle ? Et pourquoi draguait-il ouvertement Sara ? Et si c'était lui qui en voulait à sa famille ?

**_A suivre ..._**


	9. Fin de la fic et blabla de l'auteur

**Aie Aie Aie. Je sens que je vais me faire tuer.**

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous passer à tous un coucou. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que certains attendent la suite, et malheureusement pour vous il n'y en aura pas.**

**Et là je vois vos regards ahuris et votre envie de me tuer. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer. La suite de cette fic, c'est-à-dire le dernier chapitre, était stockée sur une de mes clées usb, mon ordinateur étant parti en réparation. Et grand malheur pour moi, cette dernière a décidé de me lâcher.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'autant plus que cette fic me tenait à cœur et vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite.**

**Mais pour ne pas vous faire attendre et me faire haïr je vais vous dire comment se termine cette fic dans les grandes lignes.**

_En pleine nuit, Sara et les enfants se sont fait kidnapper. Ils ont été enfermés durant deux jours dans un ancien bunker, situé sur une plage non loin de la maison de Mary. Grissom et le reste des CSI sont arrivés à temps, mais malheureusement un coup de feu a été tiré. Steve visait Sara, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a été touchée en plein cœur. C'est Timéo. Le petit bonhomme a tenu sa promesse envers son père à savoir : « C'est toi le chef de la maison maintenant. Tu voudras bien veiller sur ma maman pour moi ? »._

_Grissom regrettera toute sa vie ses mots. La suite, c'est à vous de l'imaginer. Grissom et Sara se remettrons t-il d'un tel drame ? Resteront-ils unis ? Comment Lola envisagera son avenir ??_

_Je ne vous apporterais pas les réponses._

**Pour éviter de paraître sadique d'avoir tué un petit bonhomme, je vais vous expliquer la vraie raison. En fait, Timéo a vraiment exister dans ce monde. Bien sûr il n'est pas mort d'une balle en plein cœur, mais s'est retrouvé coincé entre un mur et une voiture. Ce petit bonhomme de deux ans et demi n'a pas eu le temps de vivre sa vie et c'est pourquoi au travers de cette fic je voulais lui rendre hommage.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus il suffit de taper « timéotiange » dans google.**

* * *

**Pour finir, je voulais aussi vous dire que je quitte l'univers des fanfictions. J'y suis entrée il y a maintenant deux ans, j'y ai vécu de choses merveilleuses, mais aussi énormément de souffrance. C'est pourquoi je décide de mettre un terme à tout ça.**

**Bien sûr je n'oublierais jamais toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer grace à ça, même si aujourd'hui c'est un peu à cause d'elle que je pars. Quelqu'un m'a dit « On change. Et nos priorités aussi. », et bien oui. Pourtant je pensais que malgrè tout certains liens restaient intacte. **

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier du plus profond de moi, car sans vous je n'aurais jamais écris. C'est grace à vous chers lecteurs que j'ai continué.**

**Je ne supprime pas mon compte car je reste à disposition.**

**Ce n'est pas forcément un adieu, mais un aurevoir.**

**X0X0 TotallyGSR**


End file.
